Persuasión
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Todo era para mejor. Él se casaría con una Uchiha, ella en un futuro haría lo mismo. Ambos formarían sus familias y olvidarían ridiculos juegos. ¿entonces por qué cuando se reunieron nuevamente no podía decir más que monosílabos por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz? [Dedicado a Astoria grey]


Buenas a todos, este es el segundo prompt, dedidado está ocasión a Astoria grey, quien no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir premiada, pero si salió. Su petición fue: un One-shot desde el punto de vista de Itachi sobre el momento en que se dio cuenta que la amaba y cuando no pudo renunciar a ella. (Se refiere a un capítulo de Nuestro Secreto) espero que sea de su siempre, les pido que dejen sus impresiones y comentarios.  
Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Todo comenzó de forma innocente, con un roce que levantó un suspiro y la curiosidad del uno por el otro.

La primera vez que la vio, no pensó ni sintió nada profundo o diferente. De a poco su imagen, tierna y dulce, se volvió conocida, estimada y querida, era alguien que aunque era menor que él vivía las mismas experiencias, la misma carga estaba en sus hombros... Jamás imaginó que llegaría a ser tan deseada.

Y el deseo de protegerla, de hablarle, de enseñarle... Con una caricia inocente, con un gesto preocupado de parte de ella... Aquel deseo inocente comenzó a transformarse de manera irreversible a un deseo pasional, de aprender mutuamente, de escuchar su voz y sus gemidos y de memorizar cada punto de su cuerpo que la hacía suspirar.

Itachi aún en su juventud era tratado como adulto, se le había enseñado a matar, torturar y espiar de mil manera diferentes, pero nadie le habló de su cuerpo y los cambios que experimentaba, tampoco de los cambios en sus sentimientos. Él era un genio, él era un prodigio y como tal aprendió todo aquello por sí mismo o más bien con la ayuda de ella.

Más tarde descubrió que aquello no era correcto. Pero no sé detuvo, se sentía correcto. Una vez lo discutió con ella, pero ninguno quería parar, ¿por qué preocuparse de algo que sólo podían catalogar como un juego? Uno que era un secreto, pero que jamás podría ser más que un juego.

Y así se mantuvo hasta que fueron descubiertos... ¿por quién? Nada más ni nadie menos que su padre, líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku.

Y entonces se le dió una opción, más bien un ultimátum.

Y entonces en una fiesta, específicamente en el cumpleaños de su hermanito, Itachi decidió romperle el corazón a la ojiperla...Y de paso arrancarse el suyo.

Todo era para mejor. Él se casaría con una Uchiha, ella en un futuro haría lo mismo. Ambos formarían sus familias y olvidarían ridiculos juegos.  
¿entonces por qué cuando se reunieron nuevamente no podía decir más que monosílabos por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz?

Al menos su falta de palabras, sirvió para que ella se alejara aún más. Trató de convencerse de que aquello lo alegraba.

Y si para algo el prodigio era bueno era para ocultar sus sentimientos. Izumi era una buena mujer, una que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de presentar, era bella al estilo Uchiha,delgada, de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante. Una mujer fuerte y de sonrisa fácil, habladora que llenaba por sí sola los silencios que él producía. Una mujer que él creía,que él esperaba, que lo podría hacer feliz y que el pudiera hacerla feliz.

Todo estaba bien, las invitaciones entregadas, su padre satisfecho. Todo estaba horriblemente bien hasta que la Hokage le entregó aquella misión a modo de relajarlo, una en una lejana aldea, donde una desconocida colega lo estaría esperando.

Todo estaba bien... Hasta que entró a aquel café y sus oscuros ojos se juntaron con los claros de ella.

Está vez ella reaccionó antes que él, la mirada de ella le indicaba que ella estaba dispuesta a continuar su misión. así que él también tomó una actitud profesional ¿que tan difícil sería actuar como casados?

Más de lo que esperaba.  
Sus sonrojos, su voz, su aroma eran lo más peligroso de aquella misión.

Nuevamente debió corregirse. Lo más peligroso de aquella misión no era ella, era él mismo cuando ella estaba involucrada. Así lo comprobó cuando encontró a aquel bastardo a punto de ultrajarla, a aquel ser puro que sólo él había tocado, en una sucia habitación de burdel.

Y luego, luego ella le pregunta de su prometida, le habla del kimono que compró para su boda y le suelta una bomba. Ella también va a casarse.

Y lo odia, odia a aquel anónimo idiota suertudo de ojos blancos y cabellos castaños. No lo conocía, pero todos los Hyugas son así. Odia a aquel que podrá tenerla y odia su propia responsabilidad, aquella responsabilidad que le impide llevarse a su Hime lejos.

Y ella lo sabe.  
Ella siempre lo sabe.  
Puede leerlo, porque comparten el mismo miedo y las mismas ganas esperanzas.  
Y las palabras que surgen de aquellos rosados labios lo libera y aprisiona al mismo tiempo.

-¿quieres terminar el juego que estuvimos realizando desde hace años?

¿terminar? Por supuesto que no, si en sus manos estuviera lo continuarían por siempre, pero entendía a lo que ella se refería. Era momento de dejar todo atrás.

Así que asintió.  
Se permitió ser amado y amarla. Una última oportunidad.

Y todo fue tan correcto, que su mente entendió todo lo que su corazón ya sabía. No podría continuar sin ella. No importaba lo genial que era Izumi, ni lo tenebroso que podía llegar a ser su padre, su clan o el de ella.

Sus ojos debieron delatarlo, porque ella no le permitió continuar.  
Cada vez que abría su boca, ella lo silenciaba, le rogaba no continuar, pues al igual que él conocía las consecuencias.

Pero no está vez. Tenía que sacarlo de su pecho o se arrepentiría de ello para siempre...

-Hinata - la llamó - no lo digas - lo interrumpió antes de que terminara, pero ella debía escucharlo. Así que repitió su nombre con más fuerza.  
\- no- susurró la ojiperla en un vano intento de detener lo que sus palabras desencadenarian, sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas.  
Itachi se mantuvo firme y nunca estuvo más seguro que cuando, mirando aquellos ojos blancos que nunca fallaban en leerlo, dijo lo que ambos ya sabían.

-Te amo.

* * *

¿que les pareció? No quise profundizar demasiado pues tengo la intención de hacer un fichero de Nuestra Secreto desde el POV de Itachi. Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo.  
PS: so Hay algún error pido disculpas, he escrito y publicado esto desde mi celular ... Y no soy muy buena con él.


End file.
